Transcript: Happy Birthday Chelsea
(Opening Theme) --Alarm clock rings-- Chelsea: It's my birthday! It's finally here! My favouritest day all year! I'm so happy I could just- Skipper: Happy birthday Chelsea! Breakfast is ready. --Chelsea jumps out of bed-- Skipper: She's up. And she's on her way down. Stacie: Places everyone! We're gonna make sure that Chelsea's sixth birthday is the best one yet! Barbie (on couch): Stacie really loves birthdays! But she takes them very seriously. Maybe a little too seriously... --Stacie behind Barbie. Barbie ntoiced. Barbie walked away-- Stacie: I'm on food prep. Barbie, you're in charge on distracting Chelsea. Skipper, you're on decorating duty. Skipper: Ugh! Can't Ken do it? Barbie: Ken's in the garage, putting Chelsea's gift together. It's a bike! --Ken letting out parts of the bike from the box-- Ken (on couch): All Chelsea ever talks about is getting a bike. She's gonna be so surprised, and it gives me a chance to show Barbie my technical experties. Ken: -struggles to read intructions- Barbie: A special birthday breakfast for a special birthday girl! Chelsea: This is all great and all, but what I really want for my birthday is to- -Stacie shoves forkful of food in mouth- Mmm mmm mmm! Stacie: You're welcome! Barbie: Skipper! Get moving with the decorating! Skipper: UGH!!! Barbie: You don't hear Ken complaining, do you? Ken: -struggling to assemble bike- Stacie: -throws a carton of eggs and a box of cake mix into a mixing bowl, places into oven. Pulls out a fully baked and decorated cake a few seconds later- Phew! Baking can be hard work. Skipper: Why do I always have to have the hardest job? -presses button hidden in nearby statue; balloons erupt from coffee table, confetti cannons blast from within the lounge chairs, chandelier converts into a pinata. Pulls party hat from box and puts on head- Chelsea: Wanna know what I want for my birthday, Barbie? Barbie: A unicorn? Chelsea: Guess again! Barbie: A pink unicorn? Chelsea: No! Barbie: A singing pink unicorn who can grant your every wish? Chelsea: NOOOOOO-! Ken: -OOOOOO! Skipper: Ken! What's wrong? Another daddy long-legs get in your hair? Ken: Why? Do you see one on me? Kill it! Kill it! Skipper: How's the bike coming? Ken: -Tennis-Playing Robot powers up- ...almost done! Stacie: Barbie, you log in each gift, who it's from, and Chelsea's emotional response. Skipper, you're on wrapper recycling duty. Skipper: Ugh! Come on! Chelsea: Woo hoo! -leaps into pile of presents- Barbie: What's keeping Ken? Ken: -playing tennis with the Tennis-Playing Robot- Ka! Ha! Ah! Chelsea: This has been the bestest day! The yummy cake, the decorations, the military precision scheduling. Stacie: -winks and points at Chelsea- Chelsea: Buuut... Barbie: Buuut...? Chelsea: I just wanted- Barbie: A unicorn? Chelsea: No! Ken: A bike? Chelsea: No! -stands up on couch- I just wanted- Barbie: I got it! To sing the most special birthday song of all? Chelsea: Nooo! All I really wanted... ...was a tennis-playing robot! Ken: -faints-